What if
by little.silly.me
Summary: What if there are more mythical creatures than vampires and werwolves? What if Bella wasn't so fragil and weak? Rated M for future lemon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Here I was again sitting in a plane and listening to the stewardess's speech. I really had no need to listen to her but it was somewhat calming to hear this established speech.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I only listen to Bella. At this moment I'm on my way to Forks, Washington, my new home. Forks is the absolute opposite to my last home Phoenix, Arizona. I liked it there but I couldn't stay there any longer.

Why?

Yeah, that is a question I'm asking myself a lot. But for me it is more why me. To this question I really have no answer, maybe in my former life I have been a very bad person?

The other one I can answer. The reason why I couldn't stay any longer in Phoenix is because the people there would have soon become suspicious because my appearance never really changed in all the years I stayed there. It's not normal to look the same for more than four years and you could only do so much with your style of clothing.

The reason why I will always look the same in spite of how old I am is that I'm a witch. Some would think cool a witch, yeah that was my first reaction to this too after the disbelief that is.

It's not like you see in some movies or even read in some books. I don't have a broom, a kettle or a spell book. My abilities are bound to my emotions you could say. The abilities are really cool, I won't deny that. I can manipulate the elements. I have a very strong bond with them.

That's the awesome part of the deal.

The other not so awesome part is that when my parents found out about this they totally freaked and cut me out of their lives. I haven't seen them for over thirty years.

And then there is the part of my appearance, I will always look the same that and the part that I am part vampire is the reason why I can't have real friends.

Yeah I said part vampire. It was an accident. My fault. I was out late at night because I wanted to unofficially help the police to catch this serial killer. There had been a number of anemic dead bodies been found in the back alleys in Washington, where I lived at that time.

Even if I am a witch and was open for the existence of other mythical creatures I hadn't thought for one moment that the killer could be a vampire. The time my mind was able to make the link he had already his fangs in my wrist. That's the only scar which never disappeared. Maybe this is good, because it reminds to be more observant of my surroundings. In the end I had been able to fight said vampire of and burn his body to ashes.

But it had been to late the venom spread through me and the pain got worse. The last I could do was hide so nobody would find me and do god knows what.

When I came to my senses I thought the world had changed. Everything was more defined; I was physically stronger and faster than before. It was very difficult to hurt me, which was my luck because some hours later the buddies of my first vampire appeared and wanted revenge.

Luckily I don't need to drink human blood; I can survive on animal blood. I don't need much once in two or three month a little rabbit and I'm good.

But with the vampire venom my slow ageing because of being a witch had now fully stopped. At first I had real problems with my new strength, that's the reason why I never dared to befriend anyone. You might think it would be my wish for blood but as it is I am still a little crossed out about blood. Other than the little amount once in a while I have no desire for it. I even feel ill every time I smell it, oh how I hate that smell.

Now my control has become very good so I think maybe I can have some kind of friendship with someone. Sure I can't tell them that I'm a witch. Don't think people would react very kindly to this news. And I don't want to end as the marshmallow at the next bonfire.

So yeah here I am moving to Forks, pretending to be seventeen and starting a new round of high school in two days. I know nobody wants to go to school so why do I do so if it's not really necessary. The reason behind this is the younger I pretend to be the longer I can stay in one place. Regrettably nobody would belief me if I pretend to be twenty-six.

Forks is a good choice because the sunny days there in one year can be counted on one hand. Yeah I can make it so I don't sparkle in the sun or else I would have never been able to live in Phoenix but it is very draining to do so. So my new home for the next four or five years will be Forks.

You could see the weather change during the flight, the sky got greyer with every minute. At the time the plane landed in Seattle it was raining.

I took my bag, the rest of my things are hopefully already in my new home, and made my way to get my car my gorgeous black Audi A3 sport back. I was already in love with this baby, even if I just got it. My baby came to life and we were off to our new home.

Too fast I found myself in front of the house where I would live for the next years. It was a wonderful old two-story house on the outskirts of Forks, surrounded by trees. It was a white house with a front veranda, a big garage and a huge window front in the back. I liked to see the nature around me; it has a calming effect on me. Inside the rooms all had a light earthly coloring and dark wooden floors. My bedroom and the bathroom were upstairs, the kitchen and the living room were on the first floor and the laundry room was in the basement. The living room was full with shelves of books and music and had a big entertainment system on one side. The kitchen was modern and functional. The bathroom was big and had a Jacuzzi. My bedroom was like the other rooms with dark wood flooring, had a big walk in closet and a king size bed which was really comfortable.

Even if I don't need much sleep I like a big comfy bed. I could spend much time there just thinking.

I hadn't brought many clothes so I had to go shopping in a few days. I like to go shopping as long as it's not every day, so yeah every so often I could be a little shopaholic.

You may wonder how I could pay for all those things but money is not really an issue for me. I am very good at the stock-market. I have a great intuition.

It had become very late so I thought I would lay down for awhile and think of what I had to do before going to school the day after tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

* * *

Chapter 2

Today was my first day at Forks High. The whole of yesterday I used to explore my new surroundings, my new home and my new car. Oh how I loved that car.

I made my way through this little town a little early because I wanted to have time to find my way around school before the other 'kids' would be there.

So I parked my car and walked to the office. I entered the office and was engulfed by the hot dry air in there. It was a really small office compared to the ones I knew but this school is also small compared to the ones I know. Behind a desk with a big screen sat a nice looking woman in her forties I would say. Walking over to her I cleared my throat to get her attention without frightening her. She looked at me with awe and then her gaze became glazed.

Sadly this reaction is normal. I don't know why but people always look at me like you would look at someone really stunning or beautiful. Yeah I know I don't look bad in general I really like my appearance but I know I'm not so good looking that you need time to reorganize your thoughts if you look at me unprepared. My brown hair is long, shiny and wavy. My brown eyes could change their color depending on the light and they were deep and showed the life behind them. My figure was thin and curvy; with thin I don't mean this unhealthy look were you can see the bones peeking out, but muscular thin. So I think I can say I look good but not breathtaking.

"Hello! How can I help you, dear?" the woman in the office asked with a kind smile after a short time.

"Hey, I'm Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. I'm new here." I said and with my words I could see her making the links.

"Ok just give me a moment I will make a note for your teachers on this slip so they know you like to be called Bella. ………..So here is your schedule, your locker number, a map of the school grounds and this slip has to be signed by all of your teachers and be brought back here at the end of the day. Ok? Oh and by the way my name is Ms Coupe if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask me." Ms Coupe said with a warm smile handing me the items.

I went out of the office and memorized the map and the schedule.

I went to my first class and prepared myself for the boring hours which would be following. That's the problem when you have been in high school this often, the only thing to do in the lessons is day dreaming or checking if the teachers is right with what he is saying. Ok, I will be honest it is funny to correct the teacher if he's wrong.

My first lesson of the day was math. When I entered the classroom nobody was there so I walked to the windows and looked out because I didn't know if they had assigned seating's here. I was lost in my thoughts until the teacher arrived not bothering to listen to the whispers of the kids. After handing my slip to the teacher he signed it and meant I could take any seat I wanted, so I took one in the back of the room next to a big guy with brown curly hair. I listened to the teacher and doodled on my notebook to make time go by a little faster.

When the bell rang I got up and walked to second period. The routine started over and soon it was time for lunch. I was about to get out of the classroom when some girl with dirty blond hair stepped in front of me. She had a big grin on her face and started to talk almost instantly.

"Hi I'm Jessica Stanley and you must be the new girl Isabella Swan, nice to meet you. I wanted to invite you to sit with me and my friends at lunch. So will you?"

That came out without the girl breathing ones in between.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too. It would be nice sitting with you and your friends at lunch but please call me Bella!" I said. I think I will try making some friends at least to hang out with while in school. She seems to be perfect for this; she is to self absorbed to question my reactions or anything else.

When I walked with her in the cafeteria I felt myself confirmed, she babbled the whole time about something absolutely uninteresting and I had just to nod or give a small sound of acknowledgment once in a while. She was still talking when we sat at a table with some other boys and girls.

"Hey guys this is Bella, the new kid! Bella these are Angela, Lauren, Tyler, Benn, Eric and Mike." She introduced me to them and I got a chorus of Heys. The guys were talking over the next football match, while Jessica had now focused on Lauren and was gossiping about some kids. After a short while of eating in silence Angela looked over to me.

"How is your first day here at Forks High?" She said with a friendly smile.

"It's ok. Thanks I can sit with you, I hate it to ………" I was saying when saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned so I could look better and when I saw four people coming through the door in the cafeteria I had a strange feeling. They looked familiar but I couldn't place why. They were all very attractive there was the big guy I sat next to in first period and I remembered having the same feeling then too except I hadn't paid attention to it then. It wasn't a bad feeling just something like recognition.

I looked closer because I wanted to understand this feeling. There was the big guy with curly brown hair, man was he huge, the other boy was smaller with blond hair and a look as if he was in pain. There were two girls with them one blond, looking like she was a supermodel and one very tiny with short block spiked hair.

"That's the Cullen's and Hales" Angela said from my side. Huh how long have I been starring.

When Angela spoke Jessica stopped with here gossiping and turned to me.

"The blond girl is Rosalie Hale, the big one next to her is Emmet Cullen, the small one's Alice Cullen and the other one Jasper Hale Rosalie's twin. The one there walking to their table is Edward Cullen." Jessica declared to me looking dreamily in the direction of the last one. He was incredibly good looking with his bronze colored hair and lean body.

"They are the kids from Mr. and Mrs. Cullen but they are all adopted. And the weird thing is their all going out with one another. I mean like boyfriend and girlfriend. Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper are together. That's so gross." Jessica said with a grossed out face. I didn't get why it should be gross when they aren't blood related.

"What's with Edward?" I asked unable to reign in my curiosity.

"He doesn't date, apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him!" she told me with a sneer on her face and turned to speak with Lauren once more.

She must have had a crush on him and he let her down. I was still looking at their table deep in thought when Edwards head snapped up in my direction and he looked directly at me. When he saw me looking over a frown formed on his face and I turned around finishing my lunch.

Shorty after that the bell rang and I walked out of the cafeteria to my next class followed by Mike who had the same and offered to show me where it was. I could already tell that he is very annoying after just two sentences.

* * *

I hope you had fun reading this!


End file.
